


Safe Harbour

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/192566">Adrift</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbour

Doyle's new flat isn't at all like the old one, thank Christ. Bodie couldn't walk through that door without seeing Doyle on the floor, his face bone white, his blood leeching into the carpet.

Things besides the flat have changed. The terrarium's gone, for a start. Bodie dumped that in the rubbish himself. The poor cow might have gone and died, but he wasn't having anything made by Mayli Kuolo in Ray's flat.

Some things, however, are the same: the toy soldiers, Doyle's records, his battered books. And most important of all, Doyle himself, Bodie's safe harbour in any storm.


End file.
